A wide variety of healthcare transactions, such as prescription claim transactions, are typically processed and/or routed through a service provider. For example, claim transactions are typically received by the service provider from healthcare providers (e.g., pharmacies) and routed to payers. Similarly, adjudicated responses to claim transactions are typically received by the service provider from the payers and routed to the healthcare providers. During the processing and routing of healthcare transactions, a wide variety of healthcare information may be stored by the service provider. The stored data, along with a wide variety of other healthcare data, may subsequently be accessed by the service provider and utilized to generate or prepare data deliverables that are provided to customers of the service provider. For example, various reports associated with processed healthcare transactions may be provided to a healthcare provider.
In many instances, the information that is included in a data deliverable includes confidential and/or proprietary healthcare information. In order to protect the security of this information, control processes for preparing the data deliverables have been developed. These processes include various steps and procedures that should be followed in order to mitigate risk associated with the data deliverables. However, these processes are only useful if they are adhered to and followed. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for evaluating adherence to project control processes.